


The Star of The Show

by SinfulTuesdays



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anthro Salazzle, Bestiality, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, Light BDSM, Loss of Virginity, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Other, Penis Size, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokephilia, Praise Kink, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Size Kink, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22979338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulTuesdays/pseuds/SinfulTuesdays
Summary: Salazzle had worked hard to be the star attraction of the strip club. She had worked out, taken classes, and done everything to get to this point, just to earn a few more dollars to go to school. She was hard working, and though her job was often viewed in a negative light, she found it a bit empowering. It was, afterall, something she was good at.
Relationships: Ennewt | Salazzle/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 23





	The Star of The Show

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WalkinOnTheSun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkinOnTheSun/gifts).



> Here’s an  [ Anthro Salazzle ](https://www.furaffinity.net/view/33964719/?__cf_chl_jschl_tk__=a675a32b8f4854601def87dc23ecece3af178ca6-1583096277-0-Aeg58Pfe5FKSm0VHrKdCVJit0PAG7_s7gE3oQreIfro7KlBnQEZ_1D6eq7-w5cGdHIH8gFz7KN6LWAToCERCQvaa11jor9HaZnY-ghGyaVizAeZDm6vVmovk7WF0QqRbBq32im0ljdj320Ls2WqwtaLbUwe_1CJYpbk4h5Wr-bxjeetAhgCuGJ5krH4DCx4FM9LzR5FiJYFcdZw1XG9cnHSfioBylLtOuoe5IJvNeIcCulNcMmdeiRJT0MYTZfLOpSsNulMsDeM51SenkW4VBQYqiDpvMCY8-U7oRxpuCrlG) visual reference for y'all

Salazzle had worked hard to be the star attraction of the strip club. She had worked out, taken classes, and done everything to get to this point, just to earn a few more dollars to go to school. She was hard working, and though her job was often viewed in a negative light, she found it a bit empowering. It was, after all, something she was good at. She had put in the hours, and her body was naturally fantastic. She had it all, and she kind of, didn’t care. No, what Salazzle wanted was to be a doctor, and  _ this _ ? This was just an ends to that means.

Salazzle had finally gotten her bachelor’s and biology. Her GPA was perfect, she qualified. Everything was lined up as it should be, as she had worked so hard for, for  _ years _ now. She wasn’t going to stop now. There was nothing that could change her mind. Sure, she’d had boyfriends, but none of them saw what she did. The goal. They told her to quit stripping, as if it was somehow her being unfaithful to them, even though for several of them, that was how they had  _ met _ her. Salazzle was over it. Pokemon boyfriends and human boyfriends were a waste of her time. When she wanted to bone, she could find herself one and then hang him out to dry.

There was good money in stripping, and it paid most of the bills, plus little increments of her mounting student debt before the interest hit. It was worth it. For Salazzle, this job was a tactical decision, and no one but the other girls seemed to get it. She wasn’t there for some degraded reason like so many seemed to think. She was there because she was desperate for one more dollar in the hell-scape that it was to be a pokemon in the human world.

On this particular night, between the neon lights and her pole, Salazzle felt like she was living. Every time she went out there, hips shaking and boobs bouncing, she felt invited and terribly wanted. Half the people in the crowd were human, thirsting for a pokemon girl while only settling for human ones when it came to relationships. Salazzle didn’t care though, so long as she was still catching their money in the waistband of her thong. 

There was one person though, near the bar and asking for a drink that looked like he didn’t belong. He had nice clothes on, too nice for this particular strip club. He looked like he was from the inner city where all the cash cows lived in their plush apartments. They weren’t the types to come to a strip club that was for certain. No, if they wanted to see a naked pokemon girl, they would call one of the high dollar call girl ones that Salazzle dreamed she could be, if only she wouldn’t then have to have sex with them. The only reason she hadn’t reached that part of the sex industry was because she only wanted to fuck who she wanted to. 

Salazzle bounced her large breasts in the face of an older, flushed man in the crowd, who rewarded her with a ten dollar bill. She smiled appreciatively to him and blew a kiss before moving on to keep working the passionate crowd of men gathered around. Salazzle was in her element and was completely relaxed. Her eyes, though, kept flicking back to that rich boy at the bar. She was curious, but she knew how to hide it. He gazed at her almost  _ longingly _ , and Salazzle had to wonder if she was his wet dream of a pokemon. His fiery eyes seemed to say yes. She was amused. 

The end of her shift came around, and he was still at the bar, and well, he was a bit cute. Salazzle walked over to him, leaning onto the bar between him and the guy next to him. Her breasts pressed up against his forearm, and  _ Arceus _ , he was blushing! Salazzle hadn’t pegged him as the innocent type. 

“I saw you watching me up on the pole,” she started, eyes slitting into a lascivious look, and the guy looked so flustered, like he might apologize for looking, or better yet, for having eyes. She laughed at him, bright and unguarded, and he looked at Salazzle like he was seeing a goddess. She couldn’t believe this man in the slightest. He was too pure to even be here! 

“This is your first time somewhere like this, isn’t it?” she asked, leaning further into his space. She hadn’t tasted a pure man in a good while, and he was quite the opportunity from what she was seeing rising in his pants from just a little bit of intimate contact. He gulped and nodded back to her, and Salazzle rested a hand on his thigh gently, her thumb just inches away from his delightful package.

“Would you like to have a little...” she flicked her eyes towards the exit, pausing to keep the mounting sexual tension between them from breaking, “private show?” Salazzle winked at her innuendo, and he looked more excited than anyone she had ever seen. There was no way he wasn’t a virgin, but with that dick size, Salazzle didn’t mind being the first to break that horse in. 

“Y-yeah!” he agreed, his enthusiasm showing in his voice, and Salazzle smiled back at him. She was going to eat him alive. She walked out with him, and called a ride on her phone. He started to tell her he had a car, but she quickly shut him down. There was no way she was getting in a car with a stranger, especially not one who was clearly inebriated. She wanted to live to see tomorrow. 

Salazzle texted his address to a friend when he told it to the taxi driver, and she relaxed a little, turning her attention back on him. She rubbed his inner thighs, and he looked at her with wide eyes, clearly concerned with the taxi driver seeing. Salazzle returned his scared expression with a coy smile, leaning in close to him to whisper in his ear.

“He won’t see anything,” she told him in a low, sensual voice. She watched the guy shudder at the feeling of her breath on his sensitive ears. Salazzle ran a claw gently over the shell of it, watching him tremble for her.  _ Cute _ . Her palm moved over his bulge, squeezing gently, and  _ oh _ , the way he whimpered through his bitten lips, trying to hold his voice back. He was almost too much for her. She was going to make him cum in this taxi. He deserved to be humiliated like that if he was getting this worked up already.

“What’s your name, anyway?” Salazzle asked, hooking a claw on his zipper and pulling it down painstakingly slow. He practically held his breath as he watched it pull down, breath shuddering through him when he finally had to release it. His eyes refocused slightly on Salazzle’s face.

“A-Adam,” he answered in a soft voice, and Salazzle smiled. She dipped her hand into his pants, palming him through his boxers. Adam trembled, closing his eyes tightly, and Salazzle could see this situation was almost too much. He was about to cum in his pants just for her. She loved it. She wanted him to cum pitifully. It was what she needed from this trembling leaf of a man. 

“That’s good, Adam,” Salazzle praised him, squeezing his cock through his boxers in a way that made his breath hitch. He was certainly coming completely undone in front of the taxi driver, who had cocked an eyebrow at them, but Salazzle didn’t care that he was looking. Salazzle continued to rub him until he was practically begging for him to touch him directly, not through his boxers. His hips lifted off the seat, and Salazzle didn’t give him what he wanted. There were tears in his pleading brown eyes, but Salazzle could tell, underneath all of it, he was loving it. So she didn’t stop.

Adam released into his boxers with two hands over his plush lips to hold back his voice. Salazzle ran her claws gently through his hair and smiling. She zipped his pants back up and leaned in close to him to whisper, “Good job, Adam. You were so perfect for me.” She watched as his eyes slid closed, and she could practically see the way her words sent trembles down his spine. 

They hopped out of the taxi in an obviously high class part of town, so he really was a rich boy like Salazzle thought. She made sure they tipped the driver well for subjecting him through some fetish play, although she was pretty sure Adam didn’t even realize the driver had noticed. Honestly that was a good thing though, judging by the flush that lingered on his face. Salazzle slapped his ass as the taxi drove away to get him to come back to reality.

“Hey, you still with me?” she asked. He nodded shyly, looking down at his shoes for a moment. He was just too shy to be real. Salazzle could barely keep her panties on, honestly. She had never seen such a submissive man in her life! 

“Yeah... yeah, I am,” he seemed to be preparing himself for war with the way he straightened up. Considering how inexperienced he was, Salazzle thought he might just need to steel himself for all of her. She was simply going to ruin his life if she could help it. She wanted him to be hooked on her after this night. She could really work with a rich submissive. It was practically her dream. 

“Ok, honey,” she responded, looping her arm in the crook of his elbow, “Lead the way.” Adam walked her into his apartment building, waving nervously at the guard. Salazzle gave the tired looking Pyroar a smile. If she had thought this man was rich before, she was struggling to realize just  _ how much _ . The elevator took them up to the eleventh floor, and his apartment was the only one on the floor. Salazzle’s heart was practically racing. What had he been doing at her strip club? Seriously? She was really wondering now.

Adam typed his door code into the keypad, and sure enough, the door opened. It was a quiet, clean place. It looked like Adam almost never had anyone over. There were a few things here and there, but what struck her the most was a painting. It was of a couple, and one of them was a pokemon. The child looked like the guy she was on the arm of. For a moment, Salazzle wondered if he was a half, and if so, how did he look so human? Salazzle let it go, since she wasn't really here to get to know him. He was definitely not going to be interested in anything long term with her if he was this well off.

"Do you want something to drink, or...?" Adam spoke suddenly, and Salazzle almost laughed again. He really had never done this before. It was too much for her; she was tempted to fan herself.

"No, take your clothes off," Salazzle said, lifting the hem of his shirt, getting an eyeful of his happy trail. Adam was fully red again, and started pulling his shirt off. Salazzle's eyes trailed over the exposed expanse of skin, settling on the bulge that had regrown in his pants. He was  _ so _ excited. She couldn't wait to see how many more times he could get it up for her.

Adam started unbuttoning his pants, and she watched the pants fall off his slender hips. She almost groaned at the sight of him in just his tight, black boxers. At least he knew how to make his package look enticing. Salazzle approached him, stopping him from freeing his amazing erection. She pushed him down to his knees in front of her.

"You know how to be good, hm?" she asked, running her claws through his soft mane and lifted her skirt to show her soaked panties to him. 

"Look at how excited good boys make me," she continued as Adam leaned in toward her wetness like a moth to the flame. He may be inexperienced, but he clearly knew what he was supposed to do. Salazzle loved it. 

"Take them off with your teeth," she ordered him, and Adam didn't hesitate at all, pushing up against her smooth scales, his teeth grazing against the band of her thing and finally drawing them down off of her, a string of wetness trying to follow them. 

"Good job," she told him with a heavy voice. Arceus, it had been a while since she'd been this hot and bothered with a stranger. The man between her legs seemed like he'd let her do anything to him. She could tie him up and fuck him from behind, and he'd probably still beg for more. She wished she could keep him.

Salazzle pressed his face against her heat, and he dove right in. He couldn't even help himself. He almost wanted it more than she did. His tongue slid up her slit, pulling a soft gasp from her. Adam drank up her juices like a dehydrated man in the desert. Salazzle gripped his shirt hair with desperate shudders, praising him through moans. His tongue found her clit, and she was seeing stars. Her knees trembled, and she struggled to remain standing.

"Put your finger in," Salazzle panted, leading his hand up to the right spot. He pushed it in slowly and hesitantly, pulling his mouth back to watch himself do it. Salazzle trembled, having him add on a second finger before he started pumping them inside her. She gripped his shoulders tightly with a loud moan when his mouth returned to her clit. He was such a fast learner. 

"Oh, fuck," Salazzle breathed, "Oh, yes. Yes, right there, Adam. You're so good." Her hips rocked against him desperately as she got closer. Her tits bounced with the movement. She wanted to keep his dirty, little mouth there for as long as she could, it was so good. 

Salazzle came loudly, leaving a sheen of her fluids on Adam's chin. He stared up at her smiling, and she leaned down to press her snout against his lips in a gentle kiss. She praised him gently as she slowly came down from her climax. She slid her hand beneath the waistband of his underwear, curling her hand around his warm cock. He shuddered against her as she began to stroke it, running her thumb over the slit with each slow pump.

"Yeah? You like that?" she asked him. She pushed his boxers down off of him, taking in the sight of his huge cock with an excited sigh. Salazzle pushed him down onto his couch and pulled her form-fitted dress, revealing her fully naked body to him. Her nipples stood erect and excited for him. Adam drank in the sight of her like a starved man, and she pulled his face into her soft, warm breasts. He cupped them in his hot hands, tweaking her nipples like she instructed him too.

Salazzle slid into his lap slowly with a low moan, gently rubbing her wet pussy against his dripping cock. He sighed against her scales, taking a nipple into his delicate lips and began teasing it and sucking it. Salazzle gasped, hips bucking against his cock and making her shudder when the tip of it grazed against her entrance. She grabbed a condom quickly from her dress on the couch next to them, pulling it over his slick, thickness quickly. She was too excited to have it in her to wait much longer.

"Are you ready for your prize, good boy?" Salazzle asked him in a heady voice. Adam nodded, swallowing tightly. She grinned at him, shifting closer and hovering over his cock for just a moment before sliding down on top of it with a soft, high pitched keen. She stretched so wide, so good around him. He had such a perfect cock.

Salazzle slowly started to bounce herself on his cock, panting with excitement. Her tits pressed against Adam's face. He moaned beneath her loudly around her hard nipple. Salazzle stared down at him, open mouthed around a gasp of ecstasy. She couldn't take his cock. It was just too good. She didn't think she could enjoy anyone else anymore after him. 

Adam gripped her hips tightly, panting against her soft breasts, his cock growing slightly. Salazzle could tell he was close, but she wasn't ready for him to cum at all. She didn't want it to end just yet. She was close, but not enough. Salazzle sped her hips up panting as her pussy squeezed around him just before he spilled his hot seed inside. She moaned desperately, still riding him for a few more seconds before she climaxed again with a yell. 

She collapsed against his warm chest, panting. Salazzle wondered if he wouldn't mind doing this again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for giving this a read!


End file.
